


Wrong Type of Love

by Kirbyplier



Category: South Park
Genre: Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyplier/pseuds/Kirbyplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek's parents had to cut the budget. Not finding a good local child slavery, they took Tweek to the orphanage. </p>
<p>Soon enough, Tweek gets adopted. His new older brother caught his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm low. But I love this idea.
> 
> Craig BDAY: January 25  
> Tweek BDAY: August 17
> 
> They are 12 
> 
> THIS IS A REASON

“Tweek, where you at?” Kenny muffily called. The morning of August—or all the months—were chilled and freezing. Kenny tugged on his parka, trying to cover all of the exposed skin as possible. The building threw a long shadow across the ground in front of Kenny.

‘ _Where the hell is he_?’ Kenny thought in frustration.

While walking through the blades of uncut grass and some bits of broken bottles, he finally found the blonde-haired boy.

“Tweek!” Kenny said. “You wasted my time looking for you.”

Tweek smiled shyly at Kenny, looking up from the picture he had in his hand, “h-hi.” His voice was low. “People told me you have a family now,” Kenny said putting an arm around Tweek's neck.

Tweek handed the picture to Kenny, looking away. Kenny took the picture between his gloves and inspected the family.

None of them was smiling and the little boy was flipping the camera off. “The mom has yellow hair like you,” Kenny stating the obvious. He looked at Tweek to find his cheeks a light pink color.

“Why are you blushing?” Kenny joked, rubbing his knuckle gently at Tweek's cheek. “N-Nothing!” Tweek said, trying to avoid this type of conversation as possible.

Kenny squinted his eyes, looking directly into Tweek's eyes. It didn't quite happen, Tweek kept shaking and his shaking grew worse the seconds came. “Don't worry, Tweek,” Kenny assured, smiling as best as he could with his parka on.

Tweek tried to smile, his cheeks and the tip of his nose still pink. Kenny looked back at the picture in his hand and saw writing on the back of it. “Can I read it?” Kenny asked, curiosity in his voice. Kenny was never the rude one, he would ask before he did something. Sometimes.

Tweek nodded, “s-sure.” Kenny read the message out loud, approval from Tweek.

“‘ _Hello. We are excited to meet you follow the rules in our house and be a good boy_

_Laura Tucker_

_Thomas Tucker_

_Craig Tucker_

_Ruby Tucker_ ’”

Kenny puckered his lips, “that was short.” Tweek nodded, looking at the ground. Kenny saw how quiet Tweek was, not like his usual attitude. “Hey,” Kenny said softly, “what's wrong?”

Tweek looked back at Kenny, his eyes sparkling with tears. “Don't cry. I know Craig and his family. They're not..." Kenny looked at the ground, trying to find a word that wouldn't be completely bad. Tweek waited for Kenny to continue, sniffing his snot that he was not proud of.

" _Half bad_."

That wasn't helpful. But he couldn't just lie to Tweek saying they're so nice and give you candy all the time.

Tweek's tears overflowed anyhow, falling down his cheeks and falling on the grass. Kenny took Tweek in his arms, wrapping it around him. Tweek gripped on Kenny's parka, crying so quietly, a few sniffs and that was all what Kenny heard. “I can help you get ready,” Kenny tried to comfort Tweek as best as possible. “When do you go?” Kenny asked.

Tweek's answer was muffled by Kenny's parka, but luckily, being the boy who speaks with his words muffled, Kenny was able to understand.

“Isn't tomorrow a little too early?” Kenny asked, mostly to himself. Tweek gripped Kenny harder, his knuckles turning white. “Everything would be fine, Tweek,” Kenny said, rubbing Tweek's back in a soothing manner.

“Just keep swimming.”

“Nng.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWEEK POV

“They're here!” The Lady screamed, I flinched.

I'll just make the best out of being adopted, I'll be closer to Kenny; I always wanted that. Bad things already happened, though. I had nothing to carry my belongings in, just holding them in my hands. Luckily, I didn't have too many things before, I wore the same type of clothes every day. They're just washed in the middle of the night as I sleep, or in my situation, stay awake in the middle of the night. The Lady literally pushed all the kids into the room that was suppose to meet their new parents—which is me included.

There were more adults than I expected, not a lot of kids get adopted. I'm surprised I did, no one would want a child that twitches and have a Meth name. I have to be grateful, I've been in this hell hole for far too long in my liking. Their coffee is horrible, it's like they peed in it because they couldn't afford a toilet. I'm just happy I might get better coffee and a real shelter.

I wasn't sure where my new parents—maybe parent—were at, I wasn't sure about anything. What if they didn't even bother to come? It seemed likely that they changed their minds, denying the fact that they chose me while they were secretly high or drunk. I looked down at the floor, seeing kids excited meeting their new parents brought tears to my eyes; making the floor a blurry mess with my feet. I sniffed, rubbing my eyes, I don't want people to watch me cry.

“Hello, Tweek,” I heard a woman's voice in front of me. I jumped instantly as a response, “oh, God!” I looked up to see a blonde woman with a green dress. She was my new mother, I could tell. She looked exactly the same as she was in photo she sent me, I always liked her appearance when I saw it, looking almost like me. “I-I'm sorry,” I mumbled, my cheeks growing warm.

She smiled at me, putting a hand on my shoulder, I twitched. “Don't worry, Tweek,” she assured. “Are you hungry?” My new mom asked, taking my hand in hers and walking towards the exit door. Not everyone would ask me if I'm hungry, they knew I never was hungry with my stomach being full of coffee most of the time.

I nodded anyway, I wanted fresh coffee instead of piss. Would she let me drink coffee or forbid coffee and we would have ceremonies every month about coffee being a sin? My old parents would let me drink coffee any time I want, unless they're on coffee shortage. I shouldn't talk about them, I have to restart my life, living with a new family. It's their fault I was in the orphanage.

_Just don't think about them._

“What would you like to eat?” She asked, taking me towards the direction of a lot of cars. It's the parking lot, I'm surprised she was able to find her car.

I replied quietly, “I-I really want c-coffee.”

She took me closer to a certain truck that was red. I rather have the color of silver on the truck, it would look nice. Green would be nice, the color makes me calm, and I like being calm. Being at ease is unlikely when it involves with me, but sometimes it would happen.

“Sure, let's go to Harbucks,” she nodded, taking keys out of her pocket she had in her dress. She pressed a button twice, opening the driver's seat. “Would you like to sit in the back or front?”

Sitting in the front is dangerous—the airbags. Only 13 year olds and up are allowed to sit in the front, I'm just 12. Sitting in the back is safer, away from trouble and hospital. What if she gets into a car wreck? Wouldn't I still get hit by an airbag? What if—

“B-Back,” I replied.

She opened the door to the seat behind her. I got in the back seat and closed the door, I was able to do things myself. My new mom got into the driver's seat, closing the door and putting on her seat belt. I put mines on—after failing sometimes—putting my clothes in my lap. I looked out the window, putting my head in my hand as she turns the engine on and goes into reverse.

I would get coffee that doesn't taste like piss, a new family, a brother and sister. Wouldn't it be a nightmare to have one? I heard they were annoying, taking all your belongings.

It didn't really matter, as long as they weren't working for the Underpants Gnomes. Unless, they were working for them and they're going to another plan of taking all the stuff instead of just the underpants. What if they're plotting my death right now?

Old thoughts, but a new beginning.

* * *

 

The drive from Harbucks to the house was short. I wanted to stay in the car longer, meeting new people would raise my stress level. Wasn't stress suppose to give you wrinkles? I would look old to them, what if I have wrinkles right now? I shouldn't be worrying about my appearance, it doesn't matter. I don't even care about my hair or my shirt, so I won't try to bother about the wrinkles… slowly forming on my face.

My new mom started to slow down as she went to a specific house. It was all blue, I was expecting it to be red mixed with orange.

I heard the engine stop. “We're here,” she said, “you're lucky today is a Saturday.”

I wasn't. I'm a couple of steps away from meeting siblings.

I nodded, even if she wasn't able to see it. I didn't feel like talking much, considering I'm meeting new people. I tried getting myself out of the seatbelt but I wasn't able to push the button hard enough for it to release the belt. My new mom opened the door and closed it when she got out. Is she leaving me? It's illegal to leave children in the car by themselves in my head!

I found out she just opened my door to let me get out of the seat belt, I felt my cheeks grow red from my embarrassment. “Thank y-you,” I said quietly, I don't even think she was able to hear me. “No worries,” I heard her reply. Does she have super hearing?

She took my hand as I got out the truck. Closing the door behind me, she walked me towards the house, fiddling with her keys. When she found one key she pushed it into the keyhole. I looked around the neighborhood as she opens the door.

“Come,” she said, taking me inside the house. It looked nice, a typical house that I always imagined. Except there was a boy and a girl sitting on the couch watching TV. “Craig, Ruby,” she cleared her throat, softly pushing me towards them, “this is Tweek.”

Ruby smiled, “hi!” All my thoughts are slowed down when I saw Craig flip me off without even looking at me. I wasn't even reaction to the finger, but his whole feature. This is what Kenny would say if you actually like someone. Brothers should love each other, so this just might be a Brother's Love! I couldn't just love him at the first sight, that would be shallow. What am I even thinking? He's my Step-Brother and another boy, that's illegal, wouldn't I go to jail? I'll just try to ignore my thoughts, it's the best I can do.

I just couldn't stop looking at him though.

His ebony hair was showing slightly under the blue hat he was wearing. Even if he was looking at the screen and not at me, I could see that his eyes looked as if it was silvery blue. Mines just being dull green, the color of grass. Hardly anyone likes watching grass grow, so no one would like grass. Unless they're scientist or people who likes plants, but still. Looking at his clothes, I suspected his favorite color is blue. Blue and Green are next to each other in the rainbow, is it real? Girls should be thinking this, not me.

Even so, I wanted to wrap myself in his clothes. Shouldn't brothers do that? Let them borrow each other's clothes in case they didn't have one?

Meaning I love him in a brotherly way.

Mom walked away and into the kitchen, leaving me behind with these people. “Have fun,” she says and she disappears into the kitchen.

“H-Hi,” I waved my hand incase they haven't heard me. Ruby got up from the couch and stood in front of me, tilting her head as her eyes look me up and down. It made me nervous, did I have a flaw? I have flaws everywhere, I should just get kicked out of this house.

Ruby gleamed at me, “can I play with your hair?”

Play with my hair? Would she shave it because it's a disaster that she wishes not to be near with? It looked like a Lion's mane, does anyone even want that as a hair style? This is what I deserve for pulling my hair in different directions frequently.

I opened my mouth to respond, but she already took my hand. “Great!”

“ _Ruby_ ,” I heard Craig warned. Just saying her name was terrifying, but his voice changed it. It still sounded scary, but for some reason I loved his voice. Craig's monotone and nasally voice would be described as ugly, but I just wanted to hear him talk forever. Ruby flipped him off with a scowl, pulling me towards the stairs. Craig turned towards us and flipped her—or was it me? Either way I got a clear view of his face.

Why couldn't I just be a girl next door that he likes?

Ruby ran to her bedroom, me tripping behind her. “We're gonna have so much fun! You seem better than Craig, I like you,” she says as she slows down in front of a door. That was a start, she already likes me. Rubys stops before the door, looking at me. I see her eyes looking at my hair, inspecting it.

“Ponytails are perfect for you!”

They were right about siblings being a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I'm not very good at updating Fanfictions, that's why I usually stick with one-shots.

After what Ruby did to my hair, it looked actually nice now. Filled with at least 3 hugest ponytails in weird places that I don't even think looks nice, but it covered the lion's mane to make it look at least a little normal. I think she tied it too tight, my head started to hurt and I haven't hit my head on anything. Wouldn't it if you pull your hair you'll start to _bleed_? What if this was on purpose to make me bleed to death? This is my baby sister, why would I think that? My paranoia ruins me seeing good in the people around me.

“I-I like it,” I said, playing with the button on one of my shirt.

Now that I thought about it, where was my clothes? Did they already started planning to take my clothes? I knew it. I need to move somewhere else before they start taking my body and use me as a human sacrifice.

Ruby poked my chest, “how old are you?”

Ok. Seemed like a reasonable response...

_For a human sacrifice._

I wasn't that rude and I didn't want my new sister to cry on the same day, I decided to tell her,  “12.” She smiled at me, “Craig is 12, too!”

We're both 12. Every time I hear his name, I get the feelings of things crawling in my stomach. It was actually a nice feeling, I want to feel this all the time. What if there were things crawling in my stomach?

Ruby nodded frantically, “yeah! Also, um, when is your birthday?” I opened and closed my mouth wondering why she would want to know this stuff when she was suppose to be only five years old. I finally sucked in a breathe to tell her, “A-August.” Ruby smiled widely at me with that toothy grin, “today is August!”

“Y-Yeah,” I mumbled, playing with the sleeve of my shirt. Ruby gasped and I looked up terrified wondering what happen to her but just saw her put her hands on her mouth. “We must tell Mommy your birthday!”

I smiled at her. "It's t-the 29," I informed, "my birthday is on 27." Ruby sighed disappointedly, did I upset her?

Ruby smiled again, "did you celebrated your birthday?" I shook my head no. The Orphan never hardly celebrate your birthday because they think it doesn't matter that you only grow one year older.

 "We can celebrate your birthday today! I can get cake!" Ruby hugged me-harder than a normal kid her age was capable of doing. Unless I'm just really skinny. Ruby took my hand to pull me off the bed, jumping up and down, "quickly, we must tell Mommy now!" Ruby pulled me even harder when I got my feet on the ground. She made both me running faster than I would like to run at the moment. When we reached the stairs, it was like she skipped every 3 steps.

Once we were finally on solid flat ground, Ruby pulled me to the direction of the kitchen. "Mom!" Ruby yelled. The way she ran and yelled felt like she would make the house fall down. What if it did?

"Yes, sweetie?" Mom smiled as she was cutting the tomatoes.

What if she cuts her finger?

Ruby pointed at me, tugging on her mom's dress, "Tweek wants a birthday party!" Mom looks at me, putting the knife down and wiping her hands with a small towel.

 "I d-don't!"

"Are you sure? It's perfectly fine," she says, taking Ruby's hands off her dress. "The beneficial of double cakes," Mom says, smiling at me. Ruby's face brighten up looking at me with hope.

I wasn't always fond of cake, they tasted too sweet in my opinion. They were all filled with frosting and cream, not a hint of coffee. It was like a fancy type of frosting covered pastry. I was totally fine if it had something to do with coffee, but no one wants to put extra sugar and caffeine inside me since they are worried I'll go insane.

I looked at the ground, I didn't know if I should say yes or no. Ruby would be able to eat all the cake, but what about _Craig_? I don't even know if he likes cake.

"Okay," I finally said, doing this just for Ruby.

Ruby hugged me tight, the same strength as the last time she hugged me. "Yay! Double cakes," Ruby exclaimed, not letting me go of her bear hug.

I heard my Mom chuckle, "I think you should let go of him now."

Ruby instantly let go of me, but the smile was still on her face. Her eyes glistening in the small ray of sunshine showing in the kitchen. "We have to tell Craig," Ruby took my hand and lead me back to the living room where Craig still sat on the couch. He kept looking at us, but I felt as if he was looking at me specifically. The way his eyes move around, inspecting my shaking form. My cheeks grew warm.

"We get two cakes!" Ruby exclaims as she jumps on top of Craig. He quickly stopped staring, paying attention to Ruby who was now on top of him.

I forgot had the ponytails in my hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post chapter 1 and Chapter 2 :P


End file.
